huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty
Kitty is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa, Survivor: Cambodia and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: Samoa Kitty began Survivor: Samoa, originally on the purple Galu tribe. She formed an alliance early on with outsiders Crimson and Ennui. Much to the dismay of the other castaways, Kitty's cheerful and hyper personality was overbearing around camp. When Galu lost the first immunity challenge, Kitty was voted out, only lasting 3 days. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia Her bright yet unappreciated personality earned Kitty a spot on Survivor: Cambodia, originally on the pink Bayon tribe. At the beginning of the game, she formed a tight alliance with Harry Amelia, Jefra, Parvati and Louise. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the fivesome voted out Alexander. They were then strong enough to win the next immunity challenge. At their next loss, the women split the votes between Angus and Tyler, with Angus being voted out. The tribe lost their third immunity challenge on Day 10. Kitty was considered for the vote, but was spared when Harry Amelia was considered a bigger target. At the tribe expansion, Kitty was placed on the gold Angkor tribe along with original member, Erin. Despite being with Erin on their original tribe, Kitty formed a tighter alliance with Ellody, Lacey and Miles. At the Double Tribal Council, they sent home her former ally Erin. Kitty at the last minute changed her vote at the next tribal, but Danny was eliminated anyway. At the tribe dissolve, Kitty remained on Angkor with Lacey. They both voted for Pierre at tribal council, but Tim was voted out instead. At this point, Kitty and her Angkor Womens alliance made the merge. The quartet voted in the majority for Adam. The alliance stuck together and voted out Carrie, Louise, Parvati and Jefra, making them members of the jury. By the Final Eight, the foursome were tied with the rival alliance of Derrick, Pierre, Tyler and Kelley. At tribal, Kitty voted with the majority in sending home Lacey. Ellody was the target by the majority alliance at the next tribal. However, Kitty was closer with Ellody and told her of the plan. Ellody then used her Hidden Immunity Idol, sending Miles home after they turned on her. The duo stuck together at the next vote, voting for Tyler. However, the majority thought that Kitty held too much power and she was voted out. As a member of the jury, Kitty voted for Tyler to win the title of Sole Survivor at the Final Tribal Council. Voting History Survivor: Argentina In her third season, Kitty competed in Survivor: Argentina, originally on the purple Viedma tribe which solely consisted of Asian castaways. The tribe won the first three immunity challenges, but were unlucky at the next two. Kitty was in the majority in sending home Devin, but an idol play from Jason meant Edith was voted out. At the tribe dissolve, Kitty was switched to the blue Rawson tribe along with original members Jason and Godfrey. At the tribes first loss, the trio did not stick together and Kitty voted out Jason. After an immunity win, Rawson had to go to tribal council again. The votes were tied when Kitty and Godfrey voted for Rick but Rick and Destiny voted for Kitty. At the revote, Godfrey and Destiny stuck together and sent Kitty home. Voting History Trivia *Kitty is one of five castaways during Survivor: Cambodia to improve on their original placements, the others being Ellody, Pierre, Tyler and Derrick. *In all three of her seasons, she played with Ellody. **Additionally, Ellody placed higher in each season they competed in by one or two players. *Kitty's elimination in Samoa made her the first Asian woman to become the first boot. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways